


Resonance

by kd1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, Drabble, M/M, Parallel Universes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1288/pseuds/kd1288
Summary: For happiness to exist sadness must prevail. For the sun to shine in its glory there must be darkness elsewhere.For the people of Summer planet to live a healthy and happy life those living on the Winter planet must perish.For Jongin and Kyungsoo's summer Kai and D.O. must live in eternal winter.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> This idea suddenly came in the morning. Don't know why I wrote angst for our January Couple! I hope Kaisoo all the happiness in their lives.   
> Happy KaiSoo Day, 2021.

On the day of the harvest festival, Kyungsoo, the clumsiest boy on the planet, trips on his own feet and falls flat on the sunflower field, where he went to steal a few flowers for his friends. 

Through the sound of his giggles Jongin, the son of the owner of the field, finds him. 

And just like that, love finds them wrapped up in warmth, and brightness and mirth.

  
  


D.O has never lived a day when he hasn't felt cold, but today as the Summer planet experiences the warmest day of the year, he fears his blood will freeze inside his veins. 

Venturing out in the storm to find some more firewood, he gets lost in the dark woods. And just when the frozen pearls of tears form under his big, round eyes, a hunter called Kai appears to save him.

And through a harsh path of cold and despair love still finds them that day. 

Thus in the Summer planet of eternal summer Jongin and Kyungsoo have their happy ever after. 

On the Winter planet, D.O. and Kai lose each other many times- sometimes to the darkness in the woods and sometimes to the darkness that slowly seeps into their hearts.

But everytime they think they're forever lost, love finds them again and again. 

In a terrible turn of fate in the Summer planet, a rare cloud forms over Kyungsoo and Jongin's safe haven, and Kyungsoo's heart stops for a second that feels like an eternity to Jongin. 

And in that eternal second Kai loses his D.O. forever. 

On that day Jongin's sigh of relief and Kai's shuddering breath of anguish resonate to the space where they coalesce into one before disappearing into the void forever. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
